


A Little Fun Between Besties Never Hurt Nobody {Dofia/ Mophie/ Rowbrina}

by RedRidingHoodGirl



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHoodGirl/pseuds/RedRidingHoodGirl
Summary: These girls love each other as the best friends they are, but they have physical chemistry that can lead them to experience things they would have never imagine.





	A Little Fun Between Besties Never Hurt Nobody {Dofia/ Mophie/ Rowbrina}

Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson (Disney Descendants)

Dove Point of View

Kenny called Sofia and I to meet at the studio. We were going to start filming Descendants 2 and we always started first with the recording of the music. Sofia and I were surprised at first, the boys weren't there, just the two of us. We were so happy then that we were going to meet everyday and be together all the time for entire three months. We had had such an incredible chemistry since the very first day we met.

Kenny gave us a paper with the lyrics of a song called "Space Between". We read it, and as soon we finished we both looked at each other with watery eyes. We had been best friends since we met at the Auditions for Descendants, in 2014. Since we finished with the movie, we continued hanging out but not as much as we had wanted to, we had different schedules and trips to go far away from each other, so these lyrics touched our heart.

While we were recording the song, we couldn't help but cry a little. We looked at each other while singing it and held our hands. 

"I'm not sure if I will be able to film this part without crying my heart out" I said.

"That makes two of us, don't even tell me" she answered.

The filming process was happening really fast, and we got to the part where we had to film Space Between. People could see that our friendship grew a lot since the first movie. We were holding hands and hugging all the time in this new one, we didn't have to try to play best friends, we did it so naturally, we were just being us in real life. 

"Okay, are you ready?" Sofia asked.

"Not even a little..." I replied nervously.

"Action!" one of the producers screamed. 

I threw a rock towards a sign to open the gate that led to the meeting place our characters had with Jay and Carlos. The song started to play. We looked at each other so much while singing that we could feel the physical tension between us. We didn't plan anything of the acting for this song, it came naturally. Nobody told us we were being so... gay? I mean c'mon, if that scene had been with a boy and a girl, EVERYBODY would have thought they were a couple. 

 

Sofia Point of View

We didn't know we were being so touchy and romantic during the scene of the song until we saw the clip. Nobody said anything about us being so... close. They liked it. 

"Omg... look at how much you are in love with each other!" Cameron said.

"You never told us you two were a thing, guys" Booboo added.

We weren't uncomfortable with that type of comments, we were used to them. Our physical affection started to grow as time passed by with the rest of the filming, the premiere, the rehearsals for the shows... and we even found out we were going to do a Latinamerican trip to promote the movie, just Dove and I.

Dove was aldready in a relationship with Thomas Doherty, and I was sectrely "dating" Thomas Law, but nothing serious, as he lived in another continent and I didn't have much time to date. I didn't want to fall in love, I was never home and I didn't even had time to spend with my family.

So yeah, we were both in relationships, but that didn't stop us from doing what we did. 

The first stop was Mexico. We had press conferences, interviews, and more. We loved the game in wich they made us answer questions about each other. The world could confirm then that we indeed were close friends in real life and didn't pretend like many other actors did.

We got to the hotel, really hungry, and asked for typical food and drinks to be deliverd to our room. Turns out that Mexicans like to drink lot of alcohol, and we had to try everything because we liked to taste new things and to experiment. Never imagined we could take that experience to another level.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Dove asked me. 

"Of course, what about truth or dare?"

"Fine by me" she answered. "I start, I choose dare".

"Okay, go downstars dressed in your pajamas with your elefant slippers and ringing a bell screaming 'shame'."

"You can't be serious..." she looked in astonishment.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life"

"I hate you so much" she stood up and put on her slippers. "Where am I suppossed to find a bell, anyways?"

"Oh, you have to grab the one they have at the reception" I answered in an soft voice.

"You gotta be kidding me!!"

I followed her downstairs, keeping a distance from her so people wouldn't know I am related to that weirdo. I grabbed my phone and started to film it. The guy at the reception desk was looking at her with a little smile in his face, as if he were about to laugh his ass off.

"I have to do this, it's a dare. Don't look at me like that, you are making it worse than it already is" Dove said to the receptionist. "Cand I borrow a bell, please? Just for a few seconds."

"Sure, but try to be... not that obvious. There are cameras and I would be in trouble if my bosses find out I gave you a ring bell" his English was pretty good. 

"If they find out, I'll personally talk to them!" Dove offered.

So there she went. Men dressed in their suits and women in their label dresses staring at her like if she were a crazy human who just run away from her mental hospital. When the scenario was over, she returned the bell and gave the receptionist a bunch of dollars. After all, he was so cool with us so he deserved it. We came back to the dorm, we were both laughing hard.

"You have no idea what you will be going through from now on" she threated me. 

"No, I'll be smart enough to choose just truth"

"That's why you will not have anecdotes to tell your grandchildren. Truth is so boring, but anyways... have you ever... let me think." She took her time.

"Just ask anything. What do you wanna know?" my impatience didn't help.

"Have you ever smoked, taken some pills, had a threesome, something like that?" she asked like it were something common to do.

"Nop." I rejected.

"God, you are so boring!" Dove complained.

"Wait, did you??" 

"All the three, yeah. I had my teenage era, unlike you"

"You know what? I really I'm boring. Do you have something I can take right now?" I was finally realising that I wasn't living my life as I should have. Altough I liked trying new stuffs, none of them included drugs or sexual experimentations.

"What? Of course I don't! I'm not a dealer, I got them at parties and stuffs like that. But we can do the third one, if you want" she asked, looking at me with that sexy look she always gave to people to get what she wanted. 

"A threesome? No way. First of all, we both are in a relatinship, and second... I've never even kissed a girl before" I knew Dove did, she was bisexual and, honestly, who wouldn't become gay with her? She was so hot. 

"You didn't ki..." she cut it off and looked at me in exasperation. "Well, it doesn't surprise me". She handed me the bottle of tequila and I took a deep sip.

The alcohol was already making effects on us.

"If you want, I could be the first one" she came closer to me.

"Wait, don't. If we start kissing, I know very well we will end up naked on that bed and making out" I sincered.

"So? C'mon, S. Try. You have no idea what you are missing"

"But our boyfrie..." She didn't let me finished the phrase. 

She pressed her lips against mine and I couldn't resist it. Her lips were so soft and kissable, she tasted so good. She started to unbotton my shirt and kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan, she was turning me on so fast. Her kisses felt like fire burnning on my skin (in a good and pleasurable way). Then it was me who started to take off her shirt. 

Dove Point Of View

Sofia took off my shirt and started to run her hands all over my body, touching my skin gently. As we were both in our pajamas, we didn't have our bras on. I grabbed her and took her against the door. I pressed my breasts against hers and I heard her moaning. I felt so good I was the one who provoked her to do that.

"What do you want me to do, Sof?" I asked whispering in her ear. "My fingers? My tongue? What do you want?"

"I... omg, Dove, do whatever you want, just fuck me already!" she begged.

So I did it. I touched her clit with my fingers while I was leaving marks on her fair neck. With the same hand, I put one finger first and moved it in circle inside her, pressing her G spot slowly. With my other hand, I started to rub her clit at the same time.

I went down on my knees in order to use my tongue. I added two more fingers and I licked her clit up and down. Sofia was curving her back so hard and as she didn't have anything to grab for balance, she tangled her fingers on my hair and grabbed them hard. She was screaming with pleasure, and that turned me on even more. 

"Do you think... they are... hearing us?" she asked between gasps of breath.

"Hell they are" I confirmed.

"Omg, Chloe!!" She moaned. Chloe was my real name, and Sofia was the only one who called me like that. She pulled me away as she rested her head towards the door, breathing hard and looking tired. 

"Are you done?" she nodded her head in reply.

"Okay, so now is my turn" She said.

"Did I ever tell you that I love your voice? Like, is the hottest voice I've ever heard" she blushes with my comment.

She took me by my arm and push me on the bed. She took away my trousers and started to give kisses all over my body. She stopped on my boobs. She squished them gently and then put her mouth on one of them. She sucked it while she was rubbing my other nipple with her other hand. She run one finger down to my pussy.

"You are so wet already, am I too good or you are just like that by only fingering me??" She asked.

"Only fingering you? Girl, you have no idea how hot you are, and how your groans turned me on"

She smiled, passed that finger over my pussy and licked it in front of me. 

"You taste so good" she added.

Fuck, she was driving me insane. My BEST FRIEND was fucking me and I was loving it. She went down directly to my weakness and started licking it up and down. She sucked my clit for a while but she did the rest of the job with her fingers, so she could use her mouth to suck my boobs. Feeling her lips doing those wonders with my body had no explanation at all. And those fingers pushing inside and outside, in circles and God knows what more.

"Sofia... I'm... "

"Are you finishing?" She rubbed so hard my clit that I coulnd't help but scream.

 

Sofia Point of View

So, I did it. I had a same sex experimentation with my own best friend. Could anyone blame me? We knew we were physically close and with alcohol in our blood, plus the fact that I really wanted to experience something new in my life, it was obvious we would end up fucking each other. 

"OMG, what about your Thomas and my Thomas??" I completely forgot about them. We cheated on them, but none of us seemed to care way too much.

"Sofia, please. You are not in a full relatinoship with him, and Thomas and I have an open one. Besides, what happens in Latinamerica, stays in Latinamerica." Dove said.

"Latinamerica? What are you proposing?" I asked her.

"Well, first step: sexual experimentation in Mexico. I guess that in Argentina we will be able to get you something good to smoke, and in Brazil you can do some drugs."

"You are such a bad influence" I said her smiling.

"That's why we are perfect for each other, you are the responsable one, so thanks to you I sometimes get to have my work done on time" 

"You are so right" I felt proud of myself. "Thanks for making me see life in a different way, Chlo. I had fun tonight."

"You are always welcome, but I think that was enough cheating on our boyfriends, so..."

"Oh, please, of course. Just once is enough. I had the time of my life, you are such a good fucker, but you are also my best friend, I don't want to ruin what we have" I confessed.

"I was about to say that. I don't wanna loose you, I wouldn't forgive myself from ruin our precious friendship" Dove expressed herself.

"Do you really think our friendship can be broken??" I asked her, kind of offended

"You are right, it can't" she said with a big smiled.


End file.
